Typically, a bumper beam is mounted between a vehicle body and a bumper of the vehicle. The bumper beam allows the bumper to be supported to the vehicle body. The bumper beam is also designed to absorb and cushion impacts applied to the bumper.
One of the attributes provided by the bumper beam is, during a low speed vehicle collision, the bumper beam reduces injuries to a pedestrian hit by the vehicle by absorption of an appropriate impact energy. Another attribute the bumper beam solves is, during a high speed collision, the bumper beam provides adequate rigidity and strength to obtain a longer deformation time. Thereby, the bumper beam provides a maximum impact absorption performance capability of the vehicle.